Teen Titans: The Angel Killer
by Falling without You
Summary: Trust me its not what you think... Its a normal day in Jump City until a dying messenger shows up. But the message is anything but comforting. Not long after a new bad guy shows up, and Slade is targeting Robin again. Is time for Robin running out? Not an OC story. R&R please. UNDER GOING REWRITE AND (kind of) ON HIATUS.
1. Prolouge

**A/N**

**Kay guys this is my first fan fic. So be kind please. This is a based off of a request from a friend. Please R&R! come on please review!**

**I most obviously to not own the Teen Titans**

**Edit 3/1/13:OK guys look. I haven't looked at this story in a while, and I have realized it sucks. Majorly sucks. So I am going to rewrite the whole thing and hopefully it will turn out better. so again sorry, and a really big sorry to anyone whose read the sheer suckyness of all of it. yeah, so I will be redoing it sorry! This is also why I have deleted all the current chapters, sorry guys but this needed a major overhaul. and... WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU POINT OUT TO ME IT SUCKED SO BAD?! JEEZE I WOULD HAVE APPRECIATED IT! I MEAN COME ON TELL ME NEXT TIME! Oh and the very nice people who actually liked this fic, (though I cant imagine how) yes it will be continued and the story line will remain practicaly the same. Thanks for all your support!**

**Edit 3/16/13: Ok, I felt really guilty, and I am avoiding doing my homework so I thought that I would get this done then continue procrastinating my homework, I am also in dire need of a Beta, if you are interested please please tell me, I need all the help I can get.  
**

**A special Thanks to FelineWithAnAttitude, Gabrielus Prime, Cinamon Stick, and NightmareTheHunter for standing by this fic even when it sucked, you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Also, I am sorry for spamming you guys like crazy for the past few days  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A single light shown down illuminating a short balding man working at a table, all else was in shadow.

"I must find the angel" he muttered tweaking the settings on a strange weapon.

"One has been found and was not turned, luckily they were taken care off before anything could come to pass"

His face twisted to a strange sort of solemnity.

"I must turn the other so the prophecy doesn't come to pass"

at this he patted the weapon in front of him "and this is going to help me find him."

His features morphed into a cruel smirk, "That is, help me find him first"

**~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

* * *

**~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

It was raining in Jump City. Needless to say everyone on the team was bored out of their minds.

"I. Am. So. Bored." Beast Boy commented falling off the couch comically.

Raven rolled her eyes from her meditation position "so we've noticed"

"Friend Beast Boy!" proclaimed Starfire "If you are, as you say bored, why are you not playing the games of video?"

"Bored of those too" he responded gloomily

"Well then would you like to try some of the food from my home planet Tamaran?"

At this Beast Boy blanched, and managed to look green at the same time, he was saved from responding by Robin walking in the room.

"Robin!" he proclaimed dramatically "I, the video game overlord challenge you to a video game face-off!"

Robins face could only be described as smug "You're on!"

**~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

* * *

**~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

In the hour that past, Cyborg had come up from the depths of the garage and had joined the other two males in their video game war.

Then the completely unexpected happened. The door bell rang. When they had first built the tower, for some odd reason it had ended up with a door bell. Why a doorbell? No one was really sure, the tower was situated on a freaking island for crying out loud, so there really wasn't anyone who would ring it.

This was unexpected enough that they all froze when it went off, no one really sure if they had really heard it or not.

It was rung again, the standard chime ringing through the tower.

That was enough for them all to spring into action. Moving as one they all ran to the main entrance. Apon reaching the door, Robin held up a hand. They all skidded to a stop.

"Be ready" he said, yanking out his extendible pole "It could be a trap"

On Robins signal Raven opened the door, the familiar black encompassed the door before moving it open.

There was no one there, at first glance. Then they looked down. Collapsed in front of the door was a girl. The Titans moved cautiously closer, still no reaction.

Robin crouched down in front of the girl "Hey are you OK?" he asked somewhat conserned

She gasped and her eyes flew open, focusing on his masked face. Her arm shot up somewhat shakily grabbing onto his shoulder. He and the rest of the team tensed but did nothing, yet.

"Beware..." she started, seemingly having trouble articulating what she wanted to say.

"Beware what?" asked Robin concerned greatly now for the girls general health, if the rapid spreading of crimson liquid around her was any indication

"Beware the man named Karwa" she managed to choke out, before the hand she had so tightly clenched Robins shoulder with fell to the ground again, in a vain effort to try to keep her upright.

"Who's Karwa?" Robin questioned, in part because any information could be vital but also impart because they could loss this strange girl to a coma if they didn't keep her conscious.

The arm she had let fall to the ground, gave out, causing her to collapse half in half out of the tower. Robin moved to check for a pulse.

"don't bother" Raven said.

The next words she said confirmed his unwanted suspicion

"she's already dead"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! its me! Ok first, if your mad for having me kill Alias off, it was going to happen anyways I just speeded things up. Sorry. Second, and coincidences, are just that coincidences, this isn't based of anyone**

* * *

The flashing red blue of the police car lights on the distant shore reflecting out over the water were mesmerizing. The white police boat rested silently next to the island. The police had already marked of the area in front of their front door to the tower. Robin found it all slightly ironic. He turned away from the water, his eyes landing on the sheet covered figure of the girl. An officer walked up to him, name tag reading 'Officer Clarkson'.

"Can we get your side of the story?" He asked.

They probably didn't need to interrogate all of them, but this was procedure, and maybe someone would have noticed something that the others hadn't

"sure" he said,

he had a growing suspicion that none of them would be sleeping that night.

**TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~Subliminal~TT~message:~TT~leave~TT~a~TT~review~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

* * *

"Alias Nightshade" Cyborg announced pulling up a picture of the ID she had on her.

"Wait did you say 'Alias'?" Beast Boy said reading the name, taking a double take.

Cyborg shrugged,

"Apparently its pronounced 'AH-LIE-US' instead of 'EY-LEE-UHs'.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen thoughtfully. The picture that came up with the information was over the girl that had died on their front porch, so to speak. Average was the first word that came to mind when you looked at the photo, no outstanding features, someone who would be able to slip into and blend in a crowd easily. Robins frown deepened.

"What's her background?"

Cyborg tapped a few more keys

"I thought you'd say that so I did some digging" more screens popped up "medical records birth certificate, friends, school classes, there was everything, basically a perfect background but it seemed…"

Robin finished the sentence "too perfect".

"Yeah" Cyborg said "so I looked a little closer turns out none of it was real".

Starfire, already upset that a possible friend and innocent had died right in front of her and that she was unable to do anything, became more upset

"what do you mean she does not exist, I saw her there right in front of us, as did all of you!"

"calm down Star" Robin said his arms now full of crying Tamaranean "What he meant that she is not who she says she is, her name is- was not Alias"

Starfire sniffled and pulled away

"Oh so that's what friend Cyborg meant"

Robin waved his hand for Cyborg to continue.

"And turns out there was a lot more than meets the eye"

he pressed another key on the computer; files began appearing at lightning speed. Driver's licenses, IDs, birth certificates, loans, guest lists, airplane tickets, and the sheer amount of data began to overlap itself even on the super-sized screen. "Then I came upon this picture" Cyborg said pulling an enlarging a photo to the front of the mass,

"This is when all the information started to be legit, not just… well… forged"

the Titans all unconsciously took a step forward, intent on unraveling the mystery of just who this girl was.

"Name Mikayla Clyde, yes it's not spelled the conventional way. Born August 13th 1997 making her over just 15 and ½. Coincidentally her half birthday was right before valentine's day or what she liked to call 'singles-awareness day'."

"cute" said Raven flatly "now let's move on to the important stuff"

Cyborg shrugged and turned back to the computer

"by all rights she was normal, really the only noticeable thing was the fact she was a bit smarter than anyone else, but she said that was due to her ability to listen and keep on trying until she either did it, or was no longer prevalent" he kept scrolling, "she had an ok family life Mom, Dad, three siblings all younger and boys, had really no outstanding problems"

"But?" Robin prompted

"cast your minds back to the fateful day of October 5th of this year" Beast Boy said while peaking over Cyborgs shoulder, obviously dramatizing what he read. Cyborg threw him.

"Yes well on October 5th just two days after oldest siblings birthday, she went out to walk the dog. It was just starting to get dark when she arrived home"

"Quit making it sound like a cheesy horror movie and get on with it" said Raven. It's not that she was insensitive, it was the fact that if she got too attached, too reeled in, and things were going to start breaking.

" I am trying" huffed Cyborg "I'm just reading off the report OK?" when he received no response only impatient gestures for him to continue he turned back. "She reentered the house by the front door, the same door she left from. She said that when she entered the house it was quiet, which wasn't unusual but generally there would be a bit more sound than dead silence."

They were all hooked, Cyborg included, because this was the first time he had really read through the story.

"She said she called out the name of her second brother Jonathan"

"the one who had the birthday?" Beast Boy interrupted

"no, that was Josh"

"please can we get back to the report?" Raven said, last thing she wanted is for them to get into a fight, and then she may never know what happened. Cyborg continued

"apparently Jonathan is the one who and I quote 'loves the dog to death'" before they could tell him to get a move on Cyborg continued reading "but she received to response, she thought it was odd but brushed it off, it was here she turned around and re-locked the front door out of habit. That's when they struck"

**TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~Subliminal~TT~message:~TT~leave~TT~a~TT~review~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~TT~**

* * *

**A/N and I leave you on a cliff hanger, I suck don't I. *hides* well if you want me to write faster you should review, you know you want to, see the button push the button.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N you know what happens when you review? I GET SUPER EXCITED! and I update!**

**wcmmppflfgg**** - Thank you for the favorite! oh and please leave a review**

**shannon. **** - Thank you for the follow, but again I would love a review**

**Kari Moore ****(guest) - I love you! (in the non-creepy-stalker way of course) your positive review was awesome, and motivated me to write THANK YOU**

**On to the story**

* * *

Two shots were fired, the noise being silenced. A burning sensation buried itself into the back of her thigh. Collapsing she looked back behind her, catching sight of the gun man on the overhang above the front door. Not wanting to be shot again, but knowing she couldn't stay, or attempt to leave from the door she just entered. Mikayla shoved her self upwards and managed to get herself under the over hang where she couldn't be immediately shot at again. Her next stop was the back door, hopefully from there she would be able to get her neighbors assistance. There was foot steps on the stairs, she had to move now. Gasping she put weight on her right leg. It almost collapsed underneath her

"come on come on I don't have time for this"

barely putting any weight on it she managed to get herself almost to the door before it collapsed underneath her again. He shooter had also reached the bottom of the stairs and was taking aim again. She knew if that shot landed it would kill her. Apparently the shooter had also notified who ever else was in the house of her arrival. One of them came running over, smacking his partners gun away

"weren't you listening to boss at all? We need her alive!"

while they were distracted she ripped open the backdoor and managed to get out of the house. They noticed this and landed another two shots, one in her shoulder and a graze on her side.

* * *

"long depressing story short" ended Cyborg "she managed to get away" he shuffled through some more documents "but it didn't stop there, apparently they killed off the extended family she was sent too, then the rest of her extended family then the foster family. It was at the foster family when they noticed something strange, she had been shot through the chest with something the size of a baseball but then the wound healed up and it was like it hadn't even been there. Here's the crime pics, but there not for the weak stomached"

he passed the photos around . they were gory to say the least, leaving Beast Boy to wobble out looking ill, then return when he got a grip back on his stomach. Robins eyes narrowed

"why were they targeting her?"

"no one knows" cyborg shrugged "apparently she noticed it too, and not wanting to hurt anyone else to curse them, she took off. At least that's what she said in the note she left behind"

"and a few days later" started Robin

"Alias or Nightshade appeared" finished Raven.

* * *

The tower phone rang. Robin picked it up

"hello this is Titian Tower, how may we help you?"

"Hi this is Officer Burkley from the crime lab, there's a few things I think you guys would like to see.

* * *

They all decided to ride the T-car over.

"one thing just doesn't add up" said Robin "what exactly was she doing in the time she disappeared to the time she showed up dead on out door step, she was obviously doing something but what?" no one had any response

* * *

The door to the crime lab swished open, letting the super teens inside. A man in a white lab coat looked up from a desk near the shining table that was currently occupied by a sheet-covered body, her body.

"hello you must be the teen Titian" he said offering a hand to shake Robin shook it

"yes you must be officer Burkley" the man nodded

"we called you in because what we found on the body was well baffling" he walked over to the desk and picked up the first of the plastic bags

"fake-"

"ID's yeah we know but we don't know how many or why, can we look at them" the man handed them over, and Cyborg immediately began to scan them into the system

"the other" Burkley said while pulling on plastic gloves "is what really throws us" he unzipped the plastic bag carefully and extracted what seemed to be a gun. "this looks like a fully functioning weapon, heck it even sort of acts like a fully functioning weapon" he demonstrated this by pulling the trigger "but as you can see it doesn't do anything moreover it is impossible for anything to fit down the barrel as it is too small and there is nowhere for any sort of bullets or cartridge to be inserted either, quite frankly we don't know why she would have this at all." Robin pulled on a pair of the plastic gloves

"may I?"

Officer Burkley handed it over after noting his use of the plastic gloves, it wouldn't do to have the evidence ruined. Robin accepted it hesitantly years of training were prompting him to throw away the gun immediately but he knew it was useless, and that it couldn't do any damage, so he wanted to take a look.

Seconds after he touched it the gun began to glow with a soft green blue light. Robin yelped drawing attention to him. They all stared

"what did you do?" asked Burkley scrambling to document this somehow

"nothing, I just picked it up"

"set it down see what happens" suggested Beast Boy Robin tried to. Key word tried. The gun wouldn't budge from his fingers. He flipped his hands totally upside down so that the gun had no support. It stuck to his twice gloved hands like glue. Then in an instant the green blue light began to fade gradually being replaced by a yellow color. The gun also began to change and everyone in the room watched entranced as it seemed to melt in on itself becoming longer and thinner, eventually molding itself into one long pole, collapsible, by the look of it, exactly what Robins favorite weapon was.

* * *

**A/N Reviews are like presents in my inbox**

**I would love to have someone Beta for me! (and the story would probably improve)**

**I was planning on having her whole past just being really short and sleep but for some reason it is insisting I drag it out. I don't wanna drag it out. *pouts* oh well hopefully it gets back to the way its supposed to be soon**

**I would really really really love a beta. (pretty pretty please?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N would you believe me if I said I was going to post this yesterday?**

**well I have serious writers block on Behind this Mask, sorry guys. However I had more inspiration on this one so here you go!**

* * *

"What." Came Ravens dead pan answer.

No one was really sure how to respond. The law of conservation of mass, heck any physics law really had just been blown to smithereens. Raven drifted closer

"I recognize this, they had something similar on Azarath, it's called an 'aura' weapon"

"an aura what?" yelped Beast Boy. Raven ignored him

"this one looks like it will only respond to certain auras though, so it's heavily modified to be so selective"

"the question" stated Cyborg "is, why did it choose you Robin?"

* * *

They were back at the tower. It was raining again in Jump, but the tower was not filled with its usual sounds.

'Why would it only affect me?' Robin pondered

The others had tried it but the pole didn't even so much as twitch let alone open. Basically it was utterly useless to anyone but Robin, and the dead girl, but she was well _dead_.

But there was no more time for him or the other Titans to continue pondering. The phone rang.

"Jeeze what's up with the phone? How come we never get a happy call on our phone?" complained Beast Boy.

Cyborg answered it. They waited for the response wondering what they were calling in. Cyborg got off the phone with the assurance that they would arrive there as soon as possible.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone's been murdered"

* * *

They arrived at the scene. It was one of the more dangerous parts of the city, it wasn't helping that it happened at the end of an alley. "Why do murders always happen at the end of dark creepy alleys?" wondered Beast Boy. No one had any real response.

The victim was male, looked about 18-19 years old. Dark brown hair, spiked up, but short. He was pinned to the wall, how? The police didn't know, there wasn't any obvious impale-ations. "Get some light in here!" called Robin the street was light up like it was broad daylight within minutes. Police photographers also descended when the lights went on taking pictures of everything in the alley. When they finished the Titans cautiously entered the scene careful not to disturb any possible evidence.

Cyborg started talking to the commissioner, trying to gain permission to access cameras around this area so that they might be able to get a clearer picture, no doubt he would.

* * *

Robin walked up to the wall examining the body, Raven next to him. Her eyes glowing she examined the body,

"there's no evidence or residue of magic" came her report.

"hmmmmm"

Robin looked closer at the body, but not touching, what was keeping it suspended?

"here!" there where small metal spikes in strategic positions that held the body on the wall. Defiantly painful. With that mystery solved he pulled back to examine the body, to determine the cause of death.

What immediately came apparent was the large chest wound. As if a circular hole had been punched through him. What was really odd was what was on the wall behind him. The design of two angel wings looking like they were created with the victims own blood decorated the wall.

* * *

Cyborg finished talking to the commissioner and immediately got to work. He must have gotten permission then. Robin walked over,

"Do we have an I.D.?" he asked.

"Gray Richmond, nothing outstanding on his record but a couple of parking fines." Came the reply

"why do you suppose he's in the area?"

"the housing cheap here, wouldn't surprise me if he lived in this area because he doesn't have a lot of cash" Robin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully

"but why would they target him?" he said almost to himself.

Unknown to himself something else picked up the phrase.

* * *

Back in his temporary base the main checked another name off of the list he had compiled.

"Well that's another bust, why did she have to go off and- she was supposed to obey me!" the device started buzzing, chatter coming out of it. The man smiled, his listening device was working perfectly.

"But why would they target him?" came the last phrase out of the box, before it fizzled out because of the rain. The man smiled

"why indeed."

* * *

**A/N Thanks again to Tagicheartbreak for the author follow! it means a lot to me!**

**and thanks to Hunterofgods for following this story!**

**Please leave a review guys!**


End file.
